A Lie Is the Beginning of Friendship
The sixth episode of the first season "A lie is the beginning of Friendship" in the dub its called "Believing Belinda." Which comes from Nobuko's dub name. (Note: For the names or non listed locations, view their individual pages.) Opening Clip The opening clip involves the hero detective from Nobuko's current story she's working on. The male is sneaking into a area when suddenly sprinting forward, gunshots surround him and task man of the evil person invade, trying to surrounded him. A sudden light opens up on the now caught detective and it comes to a end... Summary Aiko befriends lying girl Nobuko because she has no problems with lying and finds it funny. But after Nobuko lies about something big, Aiko has trouble forgiving her until she finds out how much Nobuko really likes her. 'Will their friendship be repaired or will they be done for good?! Recap Hazuki and Doremi are on their way to school when Hazuki notices Doremi seems happier lately. Doremi mentions how happy she is to be a witch when they greet a student rushing by. Suddenly Nobuko informs them its against the law now to say Good morning to others. At first Hazuki believes her, but Doremi already can see it's a lie, which Nobuko reveals is true. Right before she does the same thing to Doremi... During math class, Doremi shows Aiko the picture she drew of an angered Majorika. Soon comes break and the trio are discussing a boy band/idol group. Aiko doesn't seem to understand until Hazuki explains how they watched them on television the previous night. The Ojamajo tell each other who they prefer then Nobuko shows up once more, telling them they barely know anything about the group. Aiko ask how she knows this when Nobuko claims to be a relative. This pleases Aiko, especially when Nobuko mentions she can get a autograph for her. So the two girls decide to be friends! During lunch, Aiko is informed of Nobuko's lies. Hazuki and Doremi tell her that she's a show-off who often lies and claims things to be true when their really not. Aiko isn't too happy for a moment, but she then comments on how funny they are and cheers up regarding it. A fellow classmate notices Nobuko not eating her carrots and ask her about it, causing her to tell a dramatic story about a woman that shows up at a man's doorstep. He invites her in and made Carrot strew for her but she revealed herself to be a actual carrot, who's destiny was to be eaten by a kind man. But the man couldn't eat her. So the boy ask if Nobuko's grandmother was a carrot and she decides to run with it. After class Tamaki is cleaning the board, Nobuko was supposed to help her but she claims to be feeling ill to get out of it. Tamaki doesn't buy it, but somehow she gets out of it anyway. Aiko approaches her to see what she's doing, it takes Nobuko a moment to realize this but when she does she isn't happy. Aiko chooses to play with her by asking if she's writing a love letter before changing the subject and telling Nobuko she doesn't mind waiting for the autograph. After Aiko plays along with Nobuko's story, she then mentions how she doesn't have a mother, upon being asked. So to make Aiko feel better Nobuko lies and claims her father has been dead/missing for some years now. At first it works... until Hazuki and Doremi confront Aiko again and tell her Nobuko's father was there on Parents Day.This pisses Aiko off due to the fact she never knew Nobuko would lie about something so massive and serious. She then chases Nobuko down in hopes of confronting her while Hazuki and Aiko try to catch her. But just when she almost had her, she runs straight into the nurse. Yuki-sensei brings Aiko back to the office to discuss things and points out that Nobuko likes Aiko a lot, so she was probably trying to relate to her. At the Maho-dou, everyone watches a ticked off Aiko vent while throwing around the magic clay. Even Majorika and Lala are surprised by this and Majorika claims that Aiko shouldn't have been tricked to begin with but this only enrages the blue ojamajo more! Outside, Nobuko is taking a walk while trying to figure out what she should do. She didn't mean to make Aiko angry and honestly had no idea she would get so upset. She tries to think of something funny and soon realizes it wont work when she happens to stumble by the Maho-Dou. Aiko is too angry and decides to leave work, so she storms out. Only to see Nobuko there outside the door. After glaring at her Nobuko tries to run but ends up tripping on the steps. All of her books spill out from her backpack and she hurriedly picks them up and runs off. She drops a couple, which Doremi and Co. Pick up the forgotten books. One of the books is of a story Nobuko was writing of a male who resembles her somewhat, a elementary student detective. Now reading the story, the episode goes into it and explains how the detective has fallen into the evil clutches of the Bone Bone Army. With the detective is Professor Hazuki! After the comments of a bomb going off, Doremi stops for a minute to point out the Professor is Hazuki. Suddenly back into the story, Aiko and her assistant, a puppy Doremi burst in. Doremi gets very upset that she's the dog, which cause Hazuki and Aiko to laugh before they continued to read. Just in time the group manage to escape the hideout right when it explodes. It is then they put the connection together and this part of the story is about Nobuko and Aiko's friendship. This seems to hit Doremi and she begins to cry... only to reveal she's still upset she was the dog. Its then Hazuki gets a idea on how they can talk to Nobuko. Transforming into their witch forms the Ojamajo fly up to go find her. It doesn't take long and they locate the sad female walking down a pathway. Aiko uses her magic to turn everyone into Nobuko's story book characters, with her being the detective. Going to meet up with her, Aiko introduces thems as Nobuko's creations. But Hazuki cuts to the point and explains that Aiko is upset and they don't know what to do. She tells them what she did, so the detective tells Nobuko to go explain to Aiko why she said what she did. Convinced this will fix everything, Nobuko thanks her book characters and runs back to the Maho-dou. Aiko sees Nobuko at the door and the to female go outside to talk. Nobuko confesses to lying because she wanted her and Aiko to be closer, as she has no friends. Aiko tells Nobuko that she doesn't want her friend to lie to her like that again and that doing so wont solve anything. The other girl promises and Aiko reveals she read the book. Nobuko seems surprised until Aiko mentions how much she likes Doremi the dog. About to make a rude comment, she suddenly stops as Doremi is giving them a look. Doremi then begs that the dog isn't really just a dog and must be cursed. But Nobuko reveals Doremi isn't a ordinary dog and that she can do all sorts of neat things as the episodes draws to a end... Spells *Turn into a Dog *Turn into Professor Hazuki *Turn into Detective Boy Tatekawa Quotes *''Doremi: Hey, if I use magic I won't be late for school anymore'' *''Hazuki: What if someone sees you?'' *''Doremi: I hadn't thought of that...'' ~**~ *''Hazuki: eh? No way!'' *''Nobuko: Gotcha!'' *''Doremi: Hazuki-chan, you're still so naive. Seeing as Nobuko-chan could trick you like that.'' *''Nobuko: By the way, Doremi-chan. You're pretty famous.'' *''Doremi: why is that?'' *''Nobuko: Class rumor has it that you have been getting prettier lately.'' *''Doremi: Really?'' *''Nobuko: It's true, Kotake and SOS were discussing it yesterday at the locker's. They said your hairdo is cute.'' *''Doremi:(plays with hair) Is that true?'' *''Hazuki: Doremi-chan, Look!'' *''Doremi: She did it again...'' ~**~ *''Nobuko: Didn't you know? Norihiro is a cheapskate. Yutaka has a mother complex, and Yukio sews in his spare time.'' ~**~ *''Aiko: A lie?'' *''Hazuki: yep, we feel sorry for her so we didn't say anything.'' *''Doremi: Yes! Because Nobuko-chan is a total showoff.'' Errors * For the moment when Aiko is trying to figure out Nobuko's name, her right eye is colored dark blue, while the pupil should be black. As seen on her left eye. *After Aiko got angry, Doremi and Hazuki are shown cowering together, the lines on hazuki's skirt are missing. *As Hazuki gets a idea on how to set things straight, the one lining on the left arm strap is missing. Dub Changes *Dorie mentions using magic for a math test. In the original Doremi mentioned she could use it to avoid being late. *Nobuko is renamed Belinda. *The kanji around the picture of Majorika Doremi made has been edited so the paper just has Patina's name on it. *The band members in the dub are name: Randel, Jefferson, and Chaz.... *Belinda claims Randel is a vegetarian, Jefferson can speak french, and Chaz is a crybaby. *In the dub, all the stories mentioned are as followed: her dog reading the newspaper, the president babysitting her, A grizzly bear, and a carrot story. In the original its: A manga artist, a president, adventure stories, and a wound/drunk man. *Mirabelle asked Belinda if she would be sending a message through email, or call the cousin. Originally Aiko just told Nobuko she wasn't in a hurry for the autograph. *Laralie said Mirabelle sees the best in people. While Lala originally said Aiko has a good heart. *The books Nobuko dropped had been painted over to remove some writing. (See below) *Scene Deletion: The dub cut a few seconds from the scene where Aiko is reading from Nobuko's book. It doesn't show her reading a sentence in the book. Trivia *''Characters Introduced: Nobuko'' *''Apparently Hazuki, Doremi, and Aiko like an idol group. Also note that said group never makes another appearence in the entire series.'' *''This is the first time Nobuko's fangirls over Aiko.'' *''Despite the fact the ojamajo usually just use clay of their color, Aiko is seen using pink clay.'' *''Despite the detective being a male version of Nobuko, he has brown eyes while her's are gray-blue.'' *''Nobuko's claim of DNA standing for "always causing trouble somehow" is based off of a play on words, as DNA can be said as "Doushitemo Nantonaku Atarui". '' Image Gallery Angry.png|Mad Majorika is Mad.... Books.png|Original and dub edit. carrot story.png|Hug <3 Mischevious.png|Whats this~? Hazuki's skirt error.png|Error: Hazuki's skirt. Unsure.png Hopeful.png|How can you resist that face~? very easily.... < Grand opening! maho-dou!/Aim for the level 9 witch exam! > Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Eps Category:Aiko Eps